The virus
by coolzonegurl
Summary: What if the digidestines never defeated Kokomon from the first movie and get transported back to the Digital world but were made to sleep? A 02 and 04 crossover. May have couples like Takari, Kozumi,and Takumi. Some Kenyako at the end of the story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 How it started

This is my first fanfic. So take it easy on me. Please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Digimon or any of its seasons.

A/n: I will let Davis and the others call Kokomon by 'Kokomon' while I will refer to him as 'Cherubimon'. I am just telling you so that there would be no confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------

**The virus**

**1.** How it started

"Davis, Davis, you are a baby!" Wilis said as he went near the chestnut coloured hair toddler.

"Who are you calling a baby, you baby!" The toddler spat at him back. Davis looked at his own hands and realised. "I'm a baby!" Wilis looked at his own, speechless. He was obviously in a state of shock.

"Kokomon's making time go backwards," TK said as he looked around. Kari was beside him. Around them their friends were becoming younger and younger and so were they.

"Wilis, go back to the beginning doesn't mean go back to Colorado…" the young Davis said.

"It means go back in time to when the virus first attacked Kokomon," the blonde finished his sentence.Up in the sky the two angels looked down.

"We have to stop this. Or before we know it, we will be changing diapers." The female angel said.

"We have to digivolve into our mega forms to release the Golden Digi Eggs" the male angel replied.

"Right. Let's go." She agreed. The two glowed. Angemon glowed blue whereas Angewomon glowed pink. Soon they both became one with the light.

"ANGEMON WRAP DIGIVOLVE TO…SERAPHIMON!"

"ANGEWOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…MAGNADRAMON!"

In the male angel's place was an angel with blue and silver armour covering his body and had ten yellow wings, five at each side of his body which aid him to fly. In the female angel's place stood (or rather flew) a beautiful pink dragon. Down below, their human partners were admiring them.

"Wow, aren't they beautiful?" The young TK and Kari asked. Then, Magnadramon started swirling around Seraphimon as they started releasing the two Digi Eggs. But Cherubimon knew better.

"Not so fast," he said.

"Quick, here he comes!" The dragon digimon shouted. They were about to release the Eggs when Cherubimon came and cut both of the digimons down. The two mega form digimons reverted back into Patamon and Gatomon and fell from the sky. The young TK and Kari quickly ran towards their digimons. They caught both their digimons before they hit the ground. By that time, they were dangerously near the corrupted angel digimon.

Cherubimon laughed evilly and started sucking up everything that was near him and that was TK, Kari and their digimons. All of them screamed.

"TK! KARI!" The young Davis shouted and started running towards Kokomon only to be stopped by Wilis.

"Let me go!"

"No, or you will get sucked in too."

The clown digimon started juggling the crest bearers of light and hope and their digimon as they screamed.

"Veemon, digivolve!" Davis said to the blue digimon.

"Right. VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVLOLVE TO…" but nothing happened.

"Davis, Veemon is just too weak from that battle just now." Wilis said to him. Davis crouched down on the ground. His head was down and he banged his fists on the ground.

"No, no. This can't be happening. This can't be happening! Why? Why? Why am I so useless!" He cried, tears running down his cheeks. "I can't help them. Kari and TK are in danger now and all that I am doing now is just sitting here. What kind of a friend am I? I am a complete failure!" wilis just looked at him, sympathetically. Just then, Cherubimon threw TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon into his mouth. They screamed.

"HELP…!"

"NO….! Kari! TK!" Davis shouted at the top of his lungs. But all of that shouting was for nothing as Kari and TK fell into the digimon's mouth. The evil digimon laughed, evilly. As soon as Cherubimon's mouth closed shut, the sky grew darker, the air grew colder and then everything went pitch dark. All that can be heard is Cherubimon's evil laughter. Now, all hope is gone.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot through the sky. A long and large blue dragon with chains and spheres around his body appeared. That light temporarily blinded Cherubimon as he rubbed his eyes with his hands trying to recover.

"Azulongmon…" Davis, Cody and Yolei gasped.

"Who?" Wilis asked in confusion.

"He is one of the Harmonious Ones that guard the Digital World." Cody answered.

"The Digital World? Where's that?" Wilis asked.

"It is where all Digimons come from." Yolei replied.

"I thought Digimons are created from computers" Wilis said. Yolei shot him a disgusted look.

The majestic digimon shot a beam of light into Cherubimon's stomach revealing two unconscious humans and their digimon. Then, Azulongmon sent two of his spheres down to the unconscious kids and digimons. One of them floated to TK and Kari and dissolved as soon as it reached them. Soon, TK and Kari started to age back to their normal selves. The other sphere made its way to Patamon and Gatomon and also dissolved as soon as it reached them. He then levitated Kari, TK, Patamon and Gatomon out from the monster's stomach and onto the ground near the other digidestines. All of them ran to where Kari and TK lay unconscious.

Azulongmon then turned to the other four de-aged digidestines and did the same thing as he did for TK and Kari. As soon as they aged back, Davis asked,

"Aulongmon, why…? How did you get into our world?"

"Don't misunderstand, Davis. I am just a hologram projected from the Digital World."

Just then, Cherubimon groaned. Azulongmon turned to look at him then he turned back to face the digidestines.

"Listen, I do not have much time left. I am here to tell you that the virus that Wilis created on the computer did not only take Kokomon away four years ago. That was only half of its power. The other half went to the Digital World and resided there for the past four years where it feeds on the darkness in the Digital World and slowly regains its life. It got a boost when Malomyotismon released the darkness into the Digital World when he was destroyed."

"I thought Oikawa destroyed the darkness when he sacrificed himself." Cody said, remembering his father's best friend. Azulongmon shook his head.

"The virus managed to absorb at least half of the darkness before Oikawa could fully destroy it. Once this virus had recovered, it took shape of a digimon, but unfortunately we are not able to determine what or which one digimon it is. He then imprisoned the Harmonious Ones including me and sought out to take over the Digital World and this world. He sent Kokomon here to this world so that he would be able to get rid of all the digidestined to this world but Kokomon's longing to see Wilis and return to the past took over him. That's when he started to hunt Wilis down and to return him to the past."

"Wait. Does that mean that the virus actually took Kokomon to the Digital World?" Wilis asked.

"Yes. This virus somehow was able to make Kokomon digivolve. But that type of digivolving was a corrupted type. That's why Kokomon digivolved into Wendigomon." Azulongmon said sadly. "So now to prevent anymore damage being inflicted to this world, I am taking all of you including Kokomon back to the Digital World. But because to do so, I would have to open a new gateway to the Digital World, all of you would be put to sleep as I do not have enough energy to keep all of you awake. I am only able to keep Gatomon and Patamon awake as they did not use up much energy from the battle just now.

"What!" Yolei asked (I meant screamed). "I don't want to sleep forever. I'm too young to sleep forever!"

"Don't worry, young one. You will not be sleeping forever. The four Harmonious Ones including me are going to use our remaining energy to create ten new digimon that are going to guard the Digital World from the evil virus. After that, we will also be going into a deep sleep until the peace of the Digital World is restored. Out of these ten warriors five of them have the power to awaken you from your slumber. There, you will have to befriend them and help them defeat the virus."

With that Yolei calmed down. She could breathe more easily than before. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wilis. He was looking at the ground. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"This is all my fault. If didn't have that crazy idea of creating another digimon on the computer, then none of this would have happened. How could I be so selfish?" He cried more. "Now because of me, all of you will not be able to see your loved ones anymore. And I won't be able to see my mother too."

Yolei went over to him and put her hands over his shoulders. She realised that he was right. She wouldn't be able to see her parents anymore. She wouldn't be able to fight with her three siblings anymore. And she wouldn't be able to blow up anymore experiments in school or see her friends anymore. Worst of all, she wouldn't be able to…she wouldn't be able to see Ken for the last time!

'No…, Ken!' she thought to herself. 'I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I wouldn't be able to say the three words of 'I love you' to him and I never even had that chance yet.' She sighed. 'But that wouldn't be helped.' As soon as yolei thought of that, the mighty blue digimon said,

"Did I mention that I am bringing Ken to the Digital World too?"

"No" All the digidestined said in chorus.

"Well then I am bringing him there, too, so that Veemon and Wormon would be able to DNA digivolve if needed to."

'Ken is coming? Ken is coming? YES! Maybe I will still get the chance to say those three words after all.' Yolei thought. Now she had a smile planted on her lips. Just then, Kokomon growled he had recovered from the light blinding him just now.

"We have to go now, Digidestines. Hold on tight as I transport all of you to the Digital World and…"Azulongmon's body glowed again. But this time the light covered the entire area. Kokomon growled as if he is in pain. The light faded.

The place where Wilis used to play when he was young is peaceful again. The sky turned back to its normal colour. The wind blew through the field of flowers as they swayed through the wind. Everything seems to have returned to normal again. But… there was no one to be seen. No kids. No digimon. Nothing. Then, a soft voice called out,

"…sweet dreams, my little friends."

------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Was it good? Please review. Otherwise I won't be continuing this story anymore. Thanks. Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know which digimon is which, you can check it out in 


	2. Chapter 2 The sleeping digidestines

A very big thank you to littledoggy, Digi fan, LanHikari2000x, Kuroy, and Koichi's Girl for reviewing my last chapter. So, this chapter is for you.

-------------------------------------------------------

**2. The sleeping digidestines**

Takuya and company finally reached the Crystal Castle. Takuya's D-tector opened the door to the castle. The door opened, revealing a digimon that looked somewhat alike Wizardmon. The digimon became suspicious of the group and was ready to attack but after the five children confronted with him, he bowed low to them and lead them into the castle. He revealed himself as Sorcerymon. They went into the castle. In the room, above them where they stand were two crystal spheres.

"The voice that you hear from your D-tectors is actually the voice of Ophanimon." Sorcerymon told the four children. "She is one of the two Angel Digimon chosen to govern the Digital World."

"Wait a minute. I thought there were three." Bokomon said. "It is right here in my book."

"What does this book has anything to do with the chosen Celestial Angels?" Sorcerymon asked Bokomon boldly.

"This book has all the history of the Digital World written down in it." Bokomon replied. Taking out his book from his pink…pink…pink thing on his waist and showing it to Sorcerymon as evidence. "And all of the information in it is true. It has never been proven wrong."

"Then this will be the first time that it had made an error." Sorcerymon said not even looking at the book.

"And what makes you say that?" Bokomon spat back at him.

"Tell me, small one, what was written in that book of yours that made you so keen on disagreeing with me." Sorcerymon asked politely. Bokomon twitched at the word referring to him as 'small'. He opened the book and flipped a few pages. Then, he started dictating the very page he opened to Sorcerymon.

"With the demise of the Ancient Warriors, three Celestial Digimons were chosen to restore peace to the Digital World. One of them was charged with the making of the laws for all Digimons to follow and was also given the Light and Wind Legendary Warrior Spirits to guard. Another had the duty of nurturing the Digital World and was given the spirits of Fire, Thunder and Ice. The Digital World was returned to peace." With that, Bokomon shut his book and held his head up high. "There. So who is wrong now?"

"My small friend," Sorcerymon replied. "The part where it told about the duties of the two Celestial Digimon is indeed true." Bokomon smirked. "But still it still made an error. There is only two Celestial Digimons not three."

"But how can it be wrong? It told the duties of the chosen Celestial Digimons. What more do you want?" Bokomon asked, staring daggers at Sorcerymon who was oblivious to it. This was the first time someone questioned Bokomon and his trusty book.

"Uh-oh. This doesn't look good." Tommy said to his friends.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Izumi asked.

"I think its best we shouldn't. After all, they ARE arguing about the Celestial Digimons. One of them may be the one who called us here. So might as well let them argue to see who is right. Anyway, only Bokomon is arguing. Sorcerymon doesn't seem to notice that this is a fight." Kouji said coolly.

"Guess you are right." Izumi replied.

"It only told of two duties. If there are three Celestial Digimons, then what is the third's?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Well…it's…." Bokomon frantically flipped through the whole book. He was not going to lose to this wizard digimon. But when he couldn't find the answer, he shut the book and sighed. "I couldn't find it. Maybe you are right, Sorcerymon."

Sorcerymon nodded.

"You lose." Neemon said.

"Grr…shut up!" Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants and released it quickly, hurting him. Neemon ran away squealing in pain.

"Now, can I continue with my story?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"Humph." Were his answers. Sorcerymon bowed low at the kids and continued his story.

"Years ago, there were four great Digimon. They were called the Harmonious Ones and were the guardians of the four compass points of the Digital World. One day, an evil digimon appeared. This digimon had so much darkness in it that he imprisoned the Harmonious Ones. They then created ten Digimons namely the Legendary Warriors to fight this evil Digimon. They defeated it but also perished in the fight. The Digital World was left with no one to rule and havoc started to set in. Numerous Digimons fought with each other to rule the Digital World. Many perished." He said with a sad look on his face. Out of the corner Junpei's cries and sniffs can be heard. Sorcerymon continued,

"Fortunately, the Harmonious Ones saw this and sent down two celestial Digimons called Ophanimon and Seraphimon to govern the Digital World. Peace was restored. But evil started to rise again as an evil Digimon that was asleep for years awoke. (A/n: Remember the last chapter? Azulongmon only had enough power to keep patamon and gatomon awake. That means that cherubimon was sleeping too.) It was said that the evil digimon the Legendary Warriors defeated caused it to awaken. It may be that the sleeping digimon is actually the evil digimon. This digimon defeated Ophanimon and Seraphimon and imprisoned them." Sorcerymon said.

"I used to be Ophanimon's advisor. Before she was imprisoned, she told me to take care of the two spheres that are floating just up above us right now." He said and pointed his wand to the two spheres. "She also told me that one day five humans will come to this Crystal Palace. She asked me, that once the five humans are here; to ask them to lift their D-tectors towards the two spheres above us. So please, do lift your D-tectors towards the spheres. It is the only favour Ophanimon had asked me to do before she was captured." He said, tears in his eyes.

"So, shall we do it?" Izumi asked.

"It's worth a shot." Takuya replied. All five of them took out their D-tectors and lifted it up towards the two spheres. A beam of light shone from each D-tector. The five beams of light started swirling around the room as if looking for something. Once it found its found what it was looking for, it stopped. Kouji's and Izumi's D-tector's light shone and stopped at the right sphere whereas Takuya's, Tommy's and Junpei's stopped at the left sphere.

Then, the spheres began to crack. Soon the spheres broke opened and revealed a boy and a girl. From the left sphere was a girl. She has short brown hair. She wears a pink and white sleeveless shirt and yellow shorts. A camera hung around her neck. From the right sphere was a boy. He had blond hair and was wearing a white hat. He wore a yellow and blue one-quarter-long-sleeve shirt and also bondi blue shorts. They look like they were in a deep slumber.

They started floating down toward the five chosen kids. The beams of light serve as guides. Soon, they were lying unconscious on the ground, next to each other. The five chosen ones gathered around the two unconscious kids.

"Hey that girl is cute." Junpei said with a blush appearing on his face.

"He's cute" Izumi said, also blushing when she looked at the blond boy. Takuya and Kouji caught her blushing and made a disgusted face at the unconscious boy.

Suddenly, the girl started to stir. Her eyes started to flicker.

"I think she's waking up." Takuya said.

"Well, isn't that obvious, Smart Alex?" Kouji spat back at him. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed as if he didn't care.

"I was just saying it." Takuya closed his eyes and crossed his arms and faced his back towards Kouji with a "humph".

"Shush… both of you." Izumi cut through their conversation. The brown haired girl's eyes slowly started to open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kari's POV

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything is pitch black. Where am I? Wait. I hear voices. They are near, very near.

"I think she is waking up." A voice said.

"Well, isn't that obvious, Smart Alex?" Another voice said.

"I was just saying it." The first voice argued back.

"Shush…both of you." A third voice stopped the argument.

I started to open my eyes. Everything was a blur. The first thing I saw was a pair of goggles and brown hair like...

"Tai?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry if there is any OOCness in any of the characters. 'Cause you see, I watched all four of the Digimon seasons in Cantonese so I am not too sure if it's any different from the English series. Please don't flame me and please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorcerymon's story

Finally, I have uploaded this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was very caught up with my school projects for the past week. Gomen ne mina.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. Sorcerymon's story**

-------------------------------------------------------

Kari's POV

-------------------------------------------------------

"Tai?" I asked, uncertain. My vision was still blurry. Now those voices were silent. The figure with the goggles stood still. "Tai is that you?" I asked again, trying to get an answer.

Soon, my blurred vision cleared off and I can examine the three figures in front of me. I looked at the person with the goggles first. He has a yellow shirt and a red vest on top of the yellow one. He is wearing a pair of goggles on top of a cap. Below the cap is chestnut brown hair. 'Just like onii-chan' I thought.

On his left is a girl about his age. She is wearing a purple hat, a blue and white stripped shirt and on top of that a purple vest that matches her hat. She has yellowish blond hair. I bet her favourite colour is purple. I can't help but think that this girl resembles Mimi a lot. I thought of the clothes that the crest bearer of sincerity wore when we first went to the Digital World. Pink! All pink! Just like this girl here. Only thing different about her is that she is wearing all purple.

Towards the goggle-headed boy's right is another boy. He is wearing a blue hat, a yellow shirt just like the goggle-headed boy and is also wearing a matching blue vest on top of that shirt. The thing that amused me the most about him is that I can see a ponytail flowing from the back of his hat and down his shoulders. From my view, it would seem that these three kids are ready to go to a hat and jacket costume party. They all wore hats and vests! I can't help but gape at them.

The atmosphere is heavy. They are still silent, as if not knowing what to do. I blinked and blinked again. They blinked back. Still, there's no response. Finally, after what had seemed like forever, I broke the silence.

"Where am I?" I asked them. I tried getting up but had a little difficulty. I don't know why but it seems like I had not moved an inch for an eternity. My arms ache as I used my muscles to support me up.

"Here, let me help you." The girl lent me a helping hand. Once I was sitting upright she said,

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Orimoto Izumi. That is Kanbara Takuya." She said as she pointed to the goggle-headed boy. He gives me a 'thumbs up'. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about just now. It's just that that's the first time we met with this kind of situation and suddenly we had no idea what to do."

Then, she pointed to the boy with the ponytail. "That is Minamoto Kouji." The boy crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'He acts just like Matt when he was young.' I started to remember onii-chan's best friend and his cold attitude five years ago before onii-chan melted his cold heart.

"That older boy there is Junpei. And the younger one is Tomoki Himi" Izumi pointed to something behind me. I turned around. There is a boy with brown hair and is wearing a blue jumper. The shorter boy beside him is wearing a white shirt and had matching yellow shorts and hat. They waved at me.

"How do you do?" They asked.

"And you are?" Izumi asked me.

"I am Yagami Hikari. Everyone calls me Kari. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said gingerly.

"What about that boy?" Takuya asked. He pointed to something beside me.

"Huh?" I turned my head to where he pointed to see TK!

"TK?" I am surprised to see him here, right beside me. "Oh my gosh! TK!" I squealed. "TK! TK! Wake up! Wake up!" I shake his shoulders lightly. The blond began to stir. His eyes started to flicker.

-------------------------------------------------------

TK's POV

-------------------------------------------------------

TK! TK! Wake up! Wake up! A familiar voice called out to me. Something or someone was shaking my shoulder. Slowly I opened my eyes. As soon as my vision cleared, I saw Kari just in front of me.

"Kari?" I can't help but blush. Her face is only inches apart from mine. When she saw me blushing, she noticed how close our faces were and quickly pulled back, slightly pink.

"Gomen." She said and stood up, putting out her hand for me to hold. I held on to it and she pulled me up. Pain seared through my arms and legs as I tried to get up. She then turned towards five kids in front of us.

"Guys, meet Takaishi Takeru. Everyone calls him TK for short." They waved to me and soon I am showered with greetings like "How do you do?" or "nice to meet you" and "Please to make your acquaintance." I replied their comments cheerfully. Then, I cracked up the questions that Kari and I had been craving for to be answered for the past few minutes.

"Where are we? How did we get here?" I asked looking around.

"You are at the Crystal Castle. Home to one of the two great celestial Digimons, Seraphimon." A voice answered me. I turned towards that voice. I couldn't believe what I saw-Wizardmon-alive and well! I can see that Kari is also experiencing the same trauma.

--------------------------------------------------

Kari's POV

---------------------------------------------------

"Wizardmon?" I asked as I went nearer to the Digimon. "Is that really you?" The five other kids had a confused look on their faces.

"Yes, indeed. It is me."

My eyes began to water. I can't help but stifle a cry. Flashbacks began occurring in my head.

_Flashback…_

_Myotismon threw the deadly Grisly Wing at Gatomon and I. It hit us by surprise and we had nowhere to run. I thought that that would be the end for both of us. But just as the bats were about to hit us, something blocked it from reaching us._

_It was Wizardmon. I was in shock as I watched Wizardmon fall to the ground, mortally wounded. Myotismon cursed at the sight of Wizardmon. I bent down and heaved him up. Tears were swelling from my eyes as I told him to hang on and not to die. Wizardmon turned to his best friend, who was also crying._

_"Why are you crying?" He asked her._

_"I am sorry, Wizardmon." She replied. Her voice was shaky. "This is all my fault."_

_"What are you talking about? I have no regrets." He said smiling. I could sense it from beneath his mask. "If it wasn't for you, my life would have no meaning. I am glad that we are friends."_

_"We are friends forever." Gatomon replied. He smiled._

_"I am happy to have met you." He said and with his last breath he said a 'goodbye' and closed his eyes, never to be opened again._

_My heart ached so much. It felt like it had been ripped apart into pieces. 'Why? Why? Why must so many of my friends die? Why must all of them sacrifice themselves for me? This is all my fault.' I can't take this anymore as I screamed,_

_"NO, WIZARDMON!"_

_My crest began to glow and so did my digivice. From afar, Demidevimon couldn't hold on to it any longer and let go of my digivice. Onii-chan caught it and threw it to me. I caught it and the next thing I knew, Gatomon changed or digivolved into a beautiful angel-Angewomon._

_End of flashback…_

My heart still ached as I remembered the whole scene. I wish I could turn back time but that won't happen. It is against the laws of Science. But all of that doesn't matter now because Wizardmon is just right in front of me.

"It is true that I had once been Wizardmon." The digimon interrupted my thoughts. "But I am no longer the same digimon as I used to be. I am now Sorcerymon."

"Sorcerymon?" I asked.

----------------------------------------------------------

End of POV

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yes." He answered and was about to tell his tale when...

"Yay! Story-telling time again!" Tomoki squealed in delight. Everyone sweat dropped and looked at him. Takuya quickly closed Tomoki's mouth.

"Sorry. He is uh…young." Takuya laughed nervously. "Uh…please, please continue." Sorcerymon nodded.

"After the annihilation of Malomyotismon, my data was sent back to the Digital World. I was sent to meet Anubismon, the digimon that supervises the dead Digimon brought to the Dark Area. He judges dead Digimon that are brought to him so he can decide whether they should be reborn or be sent to the Dark Area. I gave him a hard time to judge as I used to be one of Myotismon's henchmen and that I had also done good when I aid you in finding your crest and…sacrificing my life for you." He said slowly.

"So instead of being sent to the Dark Area or being turned back into a Digi-Egg, I was sentenced to work for him to make up for all the bad things that I had done when I served under Myotismon. It was hard work. I had to make sure that the Digimon that are going to be reborn turns into a Digi-Egg fully and I have to supervise the Digimon that have been sent to the Dark Area." Kari flinched at the word 'Dark Area'.

"Looking after Digi-Eggs are of no problems. However, looking after the security in the Dark Area was like torture. The Dark Area had no happiness in it. It is a place of emptiness and sorrow in it. The only way I got through that was to think about all the happy moments that Gatomon and I had spent together."

"After years of work, I am being exempted from my sentences and am able to be reborn again. But since I have helped Anubismon for such a long time, he presented me a gift for my hard work for the past few years, a spell:

_You will not be reborn as the digimon you should be, but another with similar appearances and you shall serve for one digimon whom you have always been serving for the past, present and future._

Thus, I was reborn as Sorcerymon."

"So, who was the digimon that you have always been serving for the past, present, and future?" Kari asked.

"This digimon is…"Sorcerymon had no time to reply when one of the walls of the room were destroyed. An evil laugh was echoed through the room. When the dust resided, the digidestines saw the person or somewhat digimon that destroyed the wall.

"I have got you now." Grumblemon bellowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the flashback part, I am not sure if that is really what they had said. As I said before in my last chapter, I watched the series in Cantonese and I translated it from there. Even then, I am not too sure if it is right or not. So, please ignore it if it is wrong. Enjoy this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Sorcerymon's death

Whew…finally. I am done with this chapter. Before I start the chapter, I want to apologise for the very, VERY late update. I was thinking of abandoning the whole project all together since not really many people liked this story. But thanks to cosmicfalcon, littledoggy and also Takarifan100, I am able to continue this story. I very big thank you to both of you and also not forgetting to those who reviewed for me for the past chappies.

To cosmicfalcon: You still didn't tell me when thanksgiving is and I am very sorry for breaking my promise.

To Takarifan100: I will be sure to include some of your ideas in my story. Thanks again.

To littledoggy: I know you have been urging me to write this chapter. So, here it is.

This chapter is for the three of you.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

ENJOY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4. Sorcerymon's death**

-------------------------------------------------------

Kari's POV

-------------------------------------------------------

"I have got you now." The gnome-like-digimon bellowed.

Our newfound friends gasped. It seems as though they are shocked to see them.

"Who are they?" I asked Izumi. Izumi is so shocked that she couldn't even pay the slightest attention to me. I frowned.

"I even brought a few friends here." The digimon said. He moved away from the hole. One by one, three other digimons step out, none of them that I am familiar with.

"Ranamon!"

The first digimon is a female digimon. Her eyes are blood red. She has a baby blue outfit and has fins as her ears and on her hips. She wore a funny hat that took the shape of her head and was long and curved at the end. There is a red gem in the centre of her hat. It seems that she has the power over water. She flashed a smile and winks at us cheekily.

"Arbomon!"

The second digimon walks in. He is brown and looks like a cross between an android and a karakuri puppet.

"Never talk to strangers you don't know." He said, with a finger pointing in the air. He moves away from the hole. Another digimon came out.

"Mercurimon!"

This digimon is the weirdest of all of them. He has a triangular head that went to his shoulders and has a mirror as his face. I could only see his mouth. This green digimon also has a mirror on his body and either side of his hands, sort of like a shield. He smiled.

"So, you are the digidestines."

He said as he surveyed my new friends. Then, he laid his eyes on TK and me.

"The crest bearers of light and hope?" He laughed. "Today must be our lucky day. We not only found the wanted digidestines but also two of the crest bearers. Churibimon-sama would be so delighted to hear of this."

My new friends looked at me, confused.

"Crest bearers? What is that?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, so you are the crest bearers. Hi!" Ranamon waved to us.

'_Are they friends or enemies?'_ I thought. Unfortunately for us, my question is answered quickly as Grumblemon shouted 'Attack!' and all four digimon starts sprinting towards us. I sought to run. TK followed. I called to the other five kids but four of them stood their ground.

"HUMAN SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" They shouted and took out what seems to be digivices. Each of them began emitting a bright light.

"AGUNIMON!"

"LOBEMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

When I am able to see again, Takuya, Kouji, Junpei and Tommy are nowhere to be found, in their places, stood four digimon. Now it is TK's and my turn to gasp.

"They have…those kids have…digivolved!" TK exclaimed.

"Yup. That is human spirit evolution." Bokomon said.

"But, don't they need digimons too?" I asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Izumi asked. "We can digivolve by ourselves without the help of other digimons. Can't you do it?"

"No." I answered.

"Oh." She said and growled, "If my spirit wasn't stolen, I could be fighting alongside with them."

"You need spirits to digivolve?" I asked again.

"Yes. All of us need spirits to digivolve including those four." She pointed to our four enemies.

Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon won't just stand there and let their enemies attack them. They, too, started attacking their four opponents.

"PYRO DARTS!"

"HOWLING LASER!"

"LIGHTING BLITZ!"

"BLIZZARD BLASTER!"

All of which were easily dodged or avoided by the enemies.

"It's my turn now." Ranamon said. She puts both her hands together, high above her head.

"RAIN STREAM!" A small black cloud appears from her fingers. Slowly, it grows bigger and floats towards Agunimon and the others. Once directly above the four digimon, it starts raining. I look in horror as Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon groan in pain as the rain starts weakening them. Soon, they are all sprawled on the ground, unable to move. I wanted to run over to them to help, only to be stopped by TK.

"Don't." He said. "There's nothing you can do." I looked down. He is right. There is NOTHING I can do. Without Gatomon, I am useless. This feeling just upsets me more and more.

"What, that is it? I thought of playing longer." Ranamon said as she expressed her unhappiness with a scowl.

"Good job, Ranamon. Now, the crest bearers." Mercurimon started walking towards us. TK stood in front of me protectively. When he got as far as ten feet away, Sorcerymon stood in his way.

"I won't let you get near them." He raised his staff.

"CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Multiple crystal shards shot out from his staff. Mercurimon didn't expect the sudden attack and got hit back by the immense force into a wall. Sorcerymon turned to TK and I.

"Run!"

At once, TK and I bolted towards Izumi, Sorcerymon right behind us. Once we reached there, Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon quickly stood in front of us like a protective barrier repelling all attacks.

The four evil digimons regrouped.

"You are no match for us." Grumblemon roared. "Before we destroy you, return my beast spirit." He didn't get a reply.

Sorcerymon backed away to the wall. He felt the wall. When he found what he was looking for, he pushed a brick in the wall. It triggered a secret door. The door opened, dust flew in all directions, making sight barely visible.

"This way!" A blurry image of Sorcerymon shouted. Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon and Kumamon reverted back to humans. We followed Sorcerymon into the dark passage that the trap door revealed. It was so dark inside. But we kept running, knowing that our lives depend on it. Finally, we came to a halting stop. There is a wall in front of us. '_We are trapped!'_ I realised.

Sorcerymon pulled on a lever on the wall. The wall moved upwards. Light shone on us. '_We are free!'_ We looked out of the opening. It is a long drop down. I can't even see the ground. In front of us is a train. There are tracks below it. But for some reason, this train has a face.

"Get on this Trailmon, quick." Sorcerymon ordered us. I understood quickly. That train is a digimon and its name is Trailmon. We ran into the digimon's cockpit. I turned back. Sorcerymon is still standing at the opening of the dark passage. My heart raced quickly. _'He is not going to…No! He has to!'_

"Sorcerymon!" I shouted to him. He shook his head.

"Go! I will hold on to them as long as I can."

"No!" I shouted my disapproval. I ran back to him, only to be stopped by, once again, TK.

"Let go!" I grunted as I try to free myself from his grasp. "Let me go! I have seen enough of my friends die already. I don't want to see anymore." The train digimon started to move. "No, Sorcerymon!" He bowed low to us as the wall closed down. Then, there is a huge 'BOOM' sound. I knew that Sorcerymon has once again left this world.

"He is…gone." I heard Tommy said.

Tears swelled in my eyes. '_No, I lost him again. This is the second time he died, for me._' My heart ache so much that I had to clutch it. '_What is Gatomon going to say when she finds out about this? She was already crying so much when she saw Wizardmon's ghost at the Fuji TV station. Now she won't be able to see him again. Sorcerymon, I am sorry. I am so sorry to have include you in this.'_

The tears in my eyes accumulated so much that they are flowing freely down my face. TK released his grasp from me. I fell to my knees at the edge of the train digimon, crying. My new friends looked at my sadly. TK bent down and put a hand over my shoulder to calm me.

'_Why? Why must so many of our friends die?' _My vision starts to get blur. Everything starts spinning. I looked down at the Trailmon's tracks. The tracks just keep coming. It never stops. Suddenly, the tracks are gone. All I see is the never ending drop down. Trailmon has just leaped high into the air to get to another high tracks. Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed forward by force. Everything is getting darker, darker, and darker. I closed my eyes. Then, I felt myself falling. Falling into the eternal space…

-------------------------------------------------------

TK's POV

-------------------------------------------------------

I understand how Kari felt. It's not like I wanted to stop her or anything. I, too, wanted to go back and help Sorcerymon. But, it was Sorcerymon's wish for us to get away safely and I must respect that, for it is his last wish.

I bent down and put my hand over Kari's trembling shoulder and rubbed her back to calm her. I can hear her stifle cries. She is looking out of Trailmon; at his never ending tracks. I was about to call her to come in, when I was jerked forwards. I watched as Kari lunged out of Trailmon. Quickly, I sprinted towards her. I caught her hand in the nick of time.

I looked down and to my horror, we are floating in midair. Trailmon must have jumped. I looked back at Kari. She is unconscious.

"Kari!" I shouted in attempt wake her. I grunted as I felt myself slipping at the edge of Trailmon's cockpit. Tommy, who is nearest to me, quickly grabbed on to me.

"Help!" He called out to his four other comrades. They quickly held on to me.

"Pull!" They grunted and pulled as hard as they could as I heaved Kari back onto the moving digimon. Finally, when we are all safely aboard the train digimon, we fell on our knees due to exhaustion.

"How is she?" Avery concerned Izumi asked. I looked at Kari. She is still unconscious. But she is breathing properly and seems to be sleeping peacefully. I had placed her on my lap. I don't know why but since we had woken up in that crystal tower, I had the urge to protect Kari at all cost, and even more so when we witnessed Sorcerymon's death.

"She's fine."

"Yokata." She said with a sigh. We felt another jerk which caused the few who are already on their feet to fall back on their butts and also the sound of grinding metals caused by the friction when Trailmon's wheels came into contact with the tracks. It seems that we are no longer floating in midair. I gave a sigh of relieve. It seems like smooth sailing from now on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is a little short. But I hope you guys like it. Remember to review!


End file.
